Gandales Baran
(Forward) |team = *'Ratoniik Eleven' *'Faram Dite' *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Kazuyuki Okitsu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}}Gandales Baran (ガンダレス・バラン, Gandaresu Baran) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. He is a forward for Ratoniik Eleven and Faram Dite. He is also a member of the Shitennou. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. He’s convinced his brother Ryugel is a genius."'' Appearance Gandales has pale-white skin and black, seaweed-like long hair that falls over his back. He has bangs on both sides of his face and between his eyes, which are dark magenta in colour. He also has dark magenta streak line markings below both of his eyes. His ears are pointy and unlike most Faram Obius males, Gandales has only one horn-like spike atop his head. He is also standard in height. Personality Gandales is rather simple-minded, and he listens to his older brother Ryugel all the time without even thinking about what he is truly doing. He also adores his brother, praising him of being "intelligent" and "awesome" at every given opportunity. Plot He made a cameo appearance at the end of episode 20 along with his fellow members of Shitennou. He appeared briefly along with his brother, Ryugel Baran, accompanying Rodan Gasgus to join Gurdon Eleven in episode 28. He appeared again at the end of episode 29 along with Ryugel, watching the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven. He and Ryugel made their official debut in episode 30 during the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven as spectators. In episode 31, when Ryugel concluded that they should go, Gandales suggested that they should keep watching until the end. However, Ryugel told him that Earth Eleven was already defeated in his imaginary training, and that no matter how many times they tried, they wouldn't win. His statement seemingly impressed Gandales. In episode 32, the brothers navigated their way towards Ratoniik, but they accidentally landed on a desert on an unknown planet instead after a number of attempts. When they did arrive on Ratoniik, Gandales got pushed out of the mini-spaceship by his brother, resulting in him getting tangled in the ropes that surrounded the perfume-infected area of the forest. He was then told by Ryugel to take down all the ropes as he thought the rope connected them with Ratoniik Eleven. The brothers then removed all the ropes around the area, causing the perfume to spread further. Near the end of the episode, the brothers also got caught in the perfume as they were attracted to an illusion of a candy house. In episode 33, Gandales panicked when Ryugel told him to go out to see if there was any Madowashisou again, causing the spacecraft to crash-land next to Ratoniik Eleven's dormitory. During the match, he suggested that Ryugel and him should go up. Though Ryugel told him that there should be some "impact" in their interference. When Ryugel exhibited this by stealing the ball, Gandales, idolizing him as usual, started cheering for him. The brothers then teared up Earth Eleven's defense line with their combo play and successfully scored the first goal for Ratoniik Eleven with Scream of Eden. In episode 34, the brothers once again broke through Earth Eleven's defense line and attempted to score another goal for Ratoniik Eleven. Though they failed as Ibuki's Rising Slash caused it to change course just in time. Minaho then used a new hissatsu, Asoko ni UFO, thrice to trick the brothers. Gandales never realized he was being tricked until Ryugel reminded him. When Minaho grinned at them, Gandales asked Ryugel what they should do, and they made their early exit before the first-half ended. In episode 39, Gandales used his Soul, Belion, for the first time to score a goal. However, it was blocked by Tetsukado Shin's Soul, Buffalo, together with Nishizono Shinsuke's Ginga Rocket. In episode 41, he was saved along with the others from Faram Dite by the elder from Gurdon. He also played for Galaxy Eleven and did Scream of Eden with Ryugel but it was stopped by Phobos Quasar. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gandales, his QR Code has to be scanned first which can be done after beating the third chapter. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, Obtained at Sandorius's Big Town) *'Photo': Black Pearl (黒い真珠の写真, Taken at Sazanaara's central dome) *'Topic': Black Hole (ブラックホールの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius's Grand Celesta road) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 167 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 (192) *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 114 *'Freedom': 250 Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Taisen route only) ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Gandales in Faram Dite uniform EP37.png|Gandales in Faram Dite's uniform. Ryugel and Gandales in spacecraft EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales in their spacecraft. Gandales got entangled EP32 HQ.png|Gandales tangled in the rope. Ryugel and Gandales scared EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales scared at the sight of the Madowashisou. Ryugel and Gandales about to disappear.png|Gandales and Ryugel starting to disappear in the purple light. Ryugel and Ganadales using Asokoni Black Hole EP42.png|Ryugel and Ganadales using Asoko ni Black Hole. Gandales using Soul Game.jpg|Gandales using Belion in the game. IG-16-048.PNG|IG-16-048 IG-16-050.PNG|IG-16-050 Gandales official site.png|Gandales' artwork from the official site. Trivia *Along with Ryugel, Gandales's TCG card contains QR code that can be used to obtain Gandales as a player. Navigation de: Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Soul users